Chi No Namida
by DangerousVendetta
Summary: That is your Imouto, her name is Akane. Itachi nodded, it was perfect. Brilliant red. That was a fitting name for the only person born with an activated Sharingan.


**

* * *

**

**Chi No Namida**

Chapter Ichi.

* * *

- 

**Amaterasu and Susanoo--**

Amaterasu, the powerful sun goddess of Japan, is the most well-known deity of Japanese mythology. Her feuding with her uncontrollable brother Susanoo, however, is equally infamous and appears in several tales. One story tells of Susanoo's wicked behavior toward Izanagi. Izanagi, tired of Susanoo's repeated complaints, banished him to Yomi. Susanoo grudgingly acquiesced, but had to attend to some unfinished business first. He went to _Takamanohara_ (heaven) to bid farewell to his sister, Amaterasu. Amaterasu knew her unpredictable brother did not have any good intentions in mind and prepared for battle. "For what purpose do you come here?" asked Amaterasu. "To say farewell," answered Susanoo.

But she did not believe him and requested a contest for proof of his good faith. A challenge was set as to who could bring forth more noble and divine children. Amaterasu made three women from Susanoo's sword, while Susanoo made five men from Amaterasu's ornament chain. Amaterasu claimed the title to the five men made from her belongings. Therefore, the three women were attributed to Susanoo.

-

-

The full moon hung pregnant in the sky, bathing the Hokage monument in an eerie glow. A cool summer breeze swept though the trees, casting dead leaves upon the ground. The black haired boys head rested on his knees that were tucked under his chin. Onyx eyes scanned the village. Something was going to happen tonight. At five years old Uchiha Itachi had learned to sense these things. He had always been good at picking up on other people's feelings, and now, he could feel the anxiety in the air.

From his place on the roof of the main Uchiha house he could hear his mother's soft cry. Narrowing his eyes the young boy jumped down from his perch to pear into the window. There his mother lay in her bed, panting, shaking his father. The women leaned over to whisper something into the mans ear, causing his eyes to widen and his body to go ridged. Fugaku seemed stunned for a few moments before he leaped from the bed, dashing down the hall and out of the house.

Itachi followed him with his eyes, frowning slightly before returning his gaze to his mother. Mikoto hands where pressed to her pregnant abdomen, her eyes squinted shut. Cocking his head to the side the boy took a step closer to the window. It didn't take a genius, which he was one, to figure out what was happening. She was going into labor. The Uchiha clan had been awaiting this event for months, and now it had finally arrived.

The sound of feet padding against the wooden dojo floor made Itachi tern his head. His father was back running towards the building, three midwives in toe. Once they had made it inside the house, things went fast. There were shouts for hot water, pans, sheets. Women rushed around the room frantically, calming his laboring mother. Soothing her with kinds words and a squeeze of the hand. Fugaku stood in the corner, black eyes watching the seen cautiously, arms over his chest.

Itachi sniffed, terning away from the window before returning to his place on the roof. He would not watch the rest. It was tiresome enough to listen to his mother's cries of pain. Hours passed, until in one fabulous minet the shouts became nothing but wines, Mikoto's labored breathing slowed, and a lone cry reverberated through the air. The boy on the roof shifted slightly, uncomfortable with the waning sound. It seemed to hang in the air, like the seal on something that he could not help. Now, he was not the only child of the Uchiha leader. Pushing a strand of black hair out of his face, Itachi jumped down, intent on seeing his new 'sibling'.

Sliding the paper door open, Itachi frowned at his mother. Why was she holding two bundles?

"Itachi, come meet your Otouto and Imouto." Said his mother in a weak voice.

The five year old glanced at his father, receiving a nod of approval before striding to his mothers side. Peering over the bundle of blooded sheet Itachi blinked. That was supposed to be his sibling? That little weak pink wriggling thing? Cocking his head to the side he stared into black eyes that where so much like his own, letting his gaze shift to the black tufts of hair adorning the baby's head, frowning at the crooked smile the strange creature gave him.

"That is your Otouto, Itachi. His name is Sasuke."

The boy nodded, though not in approval. Sasuke was a good name, a warrior's name, but not a name for this thing. It's eyes held no spirit of the shinobi. Shifting his feet he moved to look at the other bundle and had to stop himself from gasping. Red eyes stared up at him unblinkingly through a half lidded gaze, steeling his breath away.

"That is your Imouto, her name is Akane."

Itachi nodded, it was perfect. Brilliant red. That was a fitting name for the only person born with an activated Sharingan.

-

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Akane-** Brilliant red

**Otouto- **Little brother

**Imouto- **Little sister

**Sasuke- **Name of legendary ninja

**Chi No Namida- **Tears of blood

**I **have had this idea in the back of my mind for a long time. Something about today made me want to write about it so I did. I'm not sure if this will be a seres of one shots or a story. There will probably be some incest in this story so if you don't like that kind of thing, I suggest you don't read any more. Oh well, send me some reviews so I can know what you like, dislike, or if you want me to continue.


End file.
